pure_lightfandomcom-20200213-history
Guillotinesis
A very mysterious darker this Guillotinesis is. He is so mysterious that even the Freedom Flyers do not know anything about him. Personality & Character Guillotinesis always waiting for the right time, he does not show himself almost at all (unless the Purple Dragons command him to). As a beta, he prefers to take high intelligent darkers, so they can act tactically. He always prefers to act strategically, in a planned and calculated way. He doesn't want to show himself to Freedom Flyers, but only in rare times, so they will not know his unique types of attacks will not develop a strategy to defeat him. Skills & abilities Guillotinesis can feed himself with lies. As the bigger the lie, the more power it receives. It has three forms, each shapes adds capabilities, or it replaces some of them with more powerful capabilities.In any form, his glamorous parts change their color. Blue form: basic skills Lightning shot It has the option to shoot lightning out of his hands and his tail. Electric Laser He can shoot laser from his third eye , when the laser hits something or someone, is causing a big explosion. Orange Shape: advanced capabilities Lightning magnet He has the ability to create storms, and use the lightnings to renew his strength. Red Shape: intangibles (very rare) Electric Hell When he is creating a storm, he can cause the storm to shoot lightnings, very dangerous in cities. Blocking water He can block water with his abilities. Weaknesses Except light, Guillotinesis has one great weakness: water, in any type, can cause great damage to him. Enough water can neutralize his powers for a few hours, as well as can change him back from orange/red form back to blue form. He can not swim and if he falls into the sea or lake, he will die. He never gets close to water sources and runs away when he get hit from water. Backstory The only time he has ever seen was in the Bloody Dawn battle, when he appeared with the other Darkers and brings death. Alot of Freedom Flyers and civilians started to attack him, and he seemed to begin to weaken. Until the incident has come... Out of nowhere, some dragons around him began to scream in pain, and Guillotinesis's glowing parts changed to orange. Very quickly the battle became cruel when Guillotinesis began to create a storm and use it's lightnings to attack them. He killed alot of them because they never fought a Darker like him before. After the battle, some survivors said that out of nowhere their biggest lies appeared in front of their eyes, and their heads began to hurt. Since the battle Guillotinesis did not appear again, and there was no hint of him. The Freedom Flyers calls him "The Devil of the Storms" and "the Lightning of death" because he suddenly appeared, brought blood and death, and then disappeared... Gallery Guillotinesis_the_devil_of_the_storms_by_skylanders1997-d8nel7d.png|Reference sheet Notes * If he and his pack defeats a group of enemies with a strategy, it will tell to the leader "Chess" before he kills him/her. Category:Characters Category:Darkers Category:Parasite Category:Beta